


Promise

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116





	Promise

I promise  
To do the best I can.  
I promise  
To not break the world again.  
I promise  
To try and do the right thing.  
I promise  
To fight by your side.  
I promise  
To try and ignore temptation  
I promise  
To stop making crossroads deals.  
I promise  
To stop trusting the wrong people.  
I promise  
To start trusting you.  
I promise  
To always come back.


End file.
